


What's the Difference (DeanXReader)

by Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala/pseuds/Sam_dean_cas_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is put into a strange universe in their own mind and has to figure out a way to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Difference (DeanXReader)

Words: 2000!!!!!!

Warnings: none really

Comic-Con! You and your roommate were both fans of the famous T.V. show, Supernatural. When you had met a little over a year ago, there was a Comic Con announcement for the city that you lived in, so you both saved up money and bought tickets to meet Jared, Jensen, and Misha.

The day had finally come and you and your friend are so excited. Unfortunately you were stuck working the morning shift at work that day.

You look at the clock, "11:30. Only 30 more minutes of this torture, then you get to go have the time of your life." You whisper to yourself. You walk around, trying to find a simple job to do while time passes. But it seems like no matter what you do; time just passes by even slower.

You look to your sides to see if anyone is watching you at the moment. Seeing as nobody but customers are around, you take out your phone and get on Tumblr real quick. That usually passes time pretty quick.

As you're scrolling down pretty quickly, a certain post catches your eye.

"Stop. Stop scrolling. Stop what you're doing and listen. You don't belong here. This isn't your life. My name is Dean, and my brother Sam is helping me with this. You've been stuck in a coma for about two years now, and Cas thinks he's finally found a way to contact you. He thinks you should still be in touch with your memories of us, the Impala, and the family business. That's why we think you're so obsessed with Supernatural in your coma, because you realize where you belong. Wake up. I can't stand you gone anymore, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have known, I could've stopped this. We could be together right now. Just please."

"That's odd..." you think to yourself, pressing the like button so you could see it later.

You close out of Tumblr and check the time. You had unexpectedly passed 20 minutes, so you begin to clean up so you could end your shift.

You run into the bathroom after clocking out and change from your work clothes into Jared's "Always Keep Fighting" shirt. You'd bought it as soon as it came out, the saying and everything was so important to you. 

You and your friend had made a meeting spot at the comic-con so when you both got there you could find each other easily. When you pull up to the convention center, you could see her standing by the pillar by the entrance.

You grab your bag with your money and everything you'd need and went to meet her. "I've been waiting here for forever, what took you so long?" She asks when you get up there.

"Work." You simply answer her with.

You both walk in the entrance and it blows up in fandoms. It was like you'd gone into another dimension. People dressed up in costumes from T.V shows and movies where everywhere. A little kid was carrying around a Nerf crossbow, while another was dressed in a fez. It was like a nerd's paradise.

You see a sign that points to where you're supposed to sign in. Booths after booths are set up. A few are for regular admission, while the others are for people with V.I.P passes. You and your friend walk at a fast pace to those booths to avoid the line getting any bigger than it already was.

While you're standing in line, your phone buzzes in your back pocket, indicating that you've received a text. You pull it out and the dimly lit screen reads something that you've read before, but now your name was added to it. "Stop. Y/N, stop scrolling. Stop what you're doing and listen. You don't belong here, Y/N. This isn't your life. My name is Dean, and my brother Sam is helping me with this. You've been stuck in a coma for about two years now, and Cas thinks he's finally found a way to contact you. He thinks you should still be in touch with your memories of us, the Impala, and the family business. That's why we think you're so obsessed with Supernatural in your coma, because you realize where you belong. Wake up. I can't stand you gone anymore, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have known, I could've stopped this. We could be together right now. Just please."

"Y/N? Are you ok?" Your friend asks suddenly, making you drop your phone. "It's your turn to sign in."

You grab your phone off the ground, and then look at the screen quickly. The message was gone. You nod, confused. "Ok."

You walk up to the lady in charge of the booth. "Name?" She asks.

"Um, it's Y/F/N Y/L/N." The lady flips through a huge book, full of names. Once she finally finds yours, she marks it off with a highlighter. 

She goes into a room behind everything and brings out a bag. She hands you a lanyard too. The picture on it was a picture of Jared, Jensen, and Misha together. 

"The lanyard is to let people know what ticket you have. All of the information and tickets for your photo ops and to get autographs is in the bag, which you can also use to carry merchandise. Have a fun time!" She explains and smiles.

Your friend leads you away to the merchandise stands while you slip the lanyard over your neck. She stops at a stand that sells Doctor Who things, so while she's searching, you take out your phone once more. 

The screen is fuzzy, colored black and white. "Y/N?" a voice asks. But you recognize the voice. It's Misha's. His face pops up on the screen, but then his voice turns more serious, "Y/N, none of this is real. You need to find a way out." Just before the screen goes blank again, you realize he's wearing a trench coat.

"You've been acting really weird lately, what's wrong with you?" Your friend asks as you both make your way to the photo ops. 

You shake your head, "Nothing, just some weird things have been coming up." 

The photo ops were in Jared, Jensen, and Misha order. You were excited to meet Jared and show him the shirt that you'd bought from him. 

In photos, you're allowed to pick a pose or use props to make your photo exciting. You wanted for Jared to point to your shirt and have a very happy expression on his face, which he delivered perfectly. On your way out he called out for you one last time, "Thank you so much for helping the cause and getting a shirt. You have no idea how special it makes me feel that you all have done this for me." He says, and then security leads you out.

Next was Jensen, and you just wanted a big bear hug from him. When you walk in, he comments on your shirt as well, "I like your shirt! It means a lot to Jared when he sees people wearing it." 

You asked him for a big warm hug and he happily accepted the invitation. You had to admit, he smelled pretty fantastic. 

Misha was the photo op you were most worried about. The whole thing where he showed up on your phone and you'd heard him say your name without meeting you yet kind of creeped you out. 

You go into the curtain square, head down and red faced. When you look up, he was right in front of you. "Y/N, you need to control it. You need to get out of this, I'm worried about Sam and Dean. They need you." He's also wearing a trench coat. He grips your shoulder. 

"I don't understand. They're characters, I don't know them. Please tell me you're playing a joke on me." You say to Cas. . . or Misha. 

He gives you a sorrowful look, "I'm afraid not, and I was hoping it wouldn't come to this-" before you could register what was happening, a long, silver object falls from his sleeve into his hand. 

He jabs the shiny object, or what you now realize is an angel blade, into your side. You whimper slightly when he pulls the long blade out. "See? This isn't real. You have to figure out what is different, look for clues to get out of this trap." 

You look down at your side and other than a hole in your shirt, there's no blood, no wound, nothing. He disappears, leaving you in the middle of the comic-con alone. Not even Misha's photo op. In his place is a piece of paper. "DON'T FORGET THIS! 'Stop. Y/N, stop scrolling. Stop what you're doing and listen. You don't belong here, Y/N. This isn't your life. My name is Dean, and my brother Sam is helping me with this. You've been stuck in a coma for about two years now, and Cas thinks he's finally found a way to contact you. He thinks you should still be in touch with your memories of us, the Impala, and the family business. That's why we think you're so obsessed with Supernatural in your coma, because you realize where you belong. Wake up. I can't stand you gone anymore, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have known, I could've stopped this. We could be together right now. Just please.'"

Your hand finds itself on your side; the same place Cas stabbed you in. "Maybe it's not real."

From learning all of the information, it left you exhausted and ready to leave the busy place. Your friend made the decision to leave your car behind and drive you home. 

When you get there, you decide to put everything in the back of your mind and watch some T.V. Supernatural turns on automatically. 

This episode you'd never seen before. Dean was hunched over a hospital bed. "Wake up. I can't stand you gone anymore, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have known, I could've stopped this. We could be together right now. Just please." He says, a single tear running down his face. 

You recognize the body in the bed though. It's you. That's when the memories flow back.

Sam and Dean were seated in the front of the Impala, driving down a road in the middle of nowhere. Sam's head was lolled against the window, fast asleep. You were tired too, but you'd decided to stay awake to make sure Dean didn't get tired. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Dean's eyes through his rearview mirror. You made eye contact with him, but it was for too long. At the last second, you look to your right just before a truck slams itself against your side of the car. Then everything goes black.

When you finally gain consciousness, you find it hard to move anything. You decide to work with moving your hands, then move on from there. Your fingers twitch once. Twice. Then you can finally feel them again.

"Sammy, look!" A familiar voice says. Dean.

You force your eyes to open. The white room was incredibly bright to your newly opened eyes, Dean kneels down beside your bed; Sam stands at the end of it.

"How'd you do it? Cas said you were confused." Sam asks as Dean just stares at you in awe.

"I found the difference."

Cas comes a few hours later, after the boys finished explaining what happened during the crash. The driver of the other car had died on impact while all three of you in the Impala had been knocked out. The boys woke up hours later, which meant it took longer for the Paramedics to show up. They did what they could at the time.

Sam and Cas went down to the Hospitals cafeteria. Dean made sure that Sam wouldn't forget to get him his pie. 

You made room in the small hospital bed and pat the spot so Dean would come sit. He sits and allows you to rest your head on his shoulder. The talking and thinking had taken a toll on you and you were tired once again. 

 

"I knew you could do it. I never doubted you couldn't. Not even for a second." Dean says. He snakes his arm around the back of you and secures you against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, always open for requests!!


End file.
